Don't Forget Me
by A Poisoned Love
Summary: James gently stroked her ashen cheek, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Don't leave me." He begged. He remembered her laugh, her smile, her eye's. He remembered the tears, the sorrow. He remembered the desperation in her voice when she begged him. "Don't forget me."
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans stared out the window of the train, waiting for everyone to finish boarding so they could head off to Hogwarts.

'_Hogwarts. My home.'_

She smiled inwardly. Being away for a whole summer was torture, but that hardly mattered anymore. She was on her way back. Hearing the door to her compartment slam open, Lily kept her face blank, but inside she was frowning.

The rowdy boys stopped laughing long enough to stare at her for a moment, before two of them just ignored her and sat on the other bench. She didn't bother commenting, simply looked out the window. The seat beside her dipped in, and she discreetly moved her legs off the seat and forced herself in the corner.

"Hi Lily." A soft voice said to her. She turned her head, and gave one of her small, true smiles. "Hello Remus."

Remus Lupin was possibly the kindest, most angelic looking boy she had ever seen. Most girls didn't look twice at him, seeing as his friends were normally the objects of affection, but Lily liked his lightly tanned skin, curly blonde hair and amber brown eyes. Everything about him just made her want to hug him.

"How was your summer?" He asked politely. Years of managing her emotions kept her from freezing. "It was pleasant. How was yours?" They chatted back and forth, he even managed a slight laugh out of her, and when his friends interrupted with a more interesting conversation, Remus leaned forward in his chair and she went back to trying to be invisible.

She glanced over at the two boys sitting across from her, and looked away after her quick assessment was finished. James Potter and Sirius Black, Hogwarts finest. She tried to keep the sarcasm to a minimum, they were bloody brilliant, but they were also arses. She could see the attraction, she wasn't blind, she just preferred a little...class with her men.

Sirius was dark skinned, with long shaggy black hair that made any girl want to run her fingers through. His eye's were an cerulean blue, and always seemed to be burning with intensity. He was very nicely built, about 6'4 and all perfectly toned muscle. Adonis came to mind when describing him, very nice to draw. Too bad he had the personality of a horny pig.

James Potter was right in the middle of Remus and Sirius, a mix between angel and sin. He wasn't as dark as Sirius, but he still looked like he spent every moment under the sun without clothing. He was an inch or two taller, with a slightly lankier build, but every bit as toned. His dark brown hair was long enough to fall into his eyes, but not as long as Black's to the point where females were jealous. It was messy, mostly because he had this habit of running his hand through it. His glasses hardly hid his smoldering hazel eye's. It was also a shame, he too, had the personality of a horny pig.

It was a good thing Lily Evan's knew how to appreciate from afar.

"So, Evans." She figured anyone who managed to make her last name sound like an insult deserved a few moments of her attention. Turning towards Black, she lightly raised her eyebrow. "You do anything this summer besides sit around and contemplate how to become more of a prude?"

"Sirius." Remus quietly pleaded, a plea that fell on deaf ears. It hardly mattered. Lily was use to the mocking. She didn't even blink at him, simply gave a courteous smile. "I don't believe my summer is of any real interest to you." With that said, she turned back towards the window, watching the landscape roll by.

She was glad when he left it alone. She could handle the mocking to an extent, but she was rather exhausted and sore, not really putting her in the mood of conversing with half-wits. Seeing the landscape, she grabbed out her sketch book and a pencil and started sketching.

She started drawing when she was young, like any child, but it grew into an obsession. She had to draw, put things on paper the way she saw them. She found she had a natural knack for it, not that she ever really showed anyone. Few people showed any interest in anything she did.

Getting lost in her sketch, she lost track of the rambling of the 16 year old males near her, she felt her mind go to that wonderful place where nothing bad ever happened, and no one was there to bruise you. She was so lost in fact, that she forgot where she was, and gave a cry when someone put a hand on her shoulder.

Dropped her sketch book she hissed in pain, trying to hold back the tears that stung the back of her eye's. Remus looked horrified, picking up her belongings and handing them to her.

"Are you all right Lily?" He asked, eye's worriedly searching her face. His hands hovered, but seeing as the last time he touched her she nearly doubled over in pain, he didn't figure he'd be trying it again. James and Sirius stopped they're talking and looked in mild interest. Lily closed her eyes and took a few calming breaths. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Repeat. After a moment, she opened her eyes, face blank, and looked at Remus. Giving a smile, she took her things from him.

"I'm terribly sorry Remus. Thank you for gathering my belongings." She put grabbed her book, and found the page she had been working on, holding her breath as she searched for any damage. She tried not to fret as she saw the smear across the page where Remus had grabbed it. Giving a sigh, she simply tore the page and folded it, putting it safely in her bag.

"Lily, does your shoulder hurt?" Remus asked cautiously. She looked at him, and he tried to ignore the pang he always felt when he saw her blank eyes. "Its fine. Why?" Remus frowned, but didn't push it. "Sorry for startling you, what did you need?" She asked politely, trying desperately to ignore the burning sensation on her shoulder.

Remus smiled lightly. "I just wanted to see what you were drawing." Lily blushed, but shrugged. "Just the landscape." Remus nodded, thinking her shyness was rather adorable. He knew people picked on her, called her a plain prude, but he also knew no one really thought that. Her ivory skin was a contrast to her flaming red hair. While it was frizzy and unkept in her younger years, the curls calmed and her hair became more silky and shiny. The freckles that covered her whole body were now only a light sprinkling.

She didn't wear any make up, but her sure to be fake green eyes were surrounded by naturally full, thick brown eyelashes. She had delicate features, making her as a whole seem soft and fragile. Her body had even filled out a bit through the years, showing signs of womanhood. All in all, it was her dull personality that she displayed that had everyone calling her names.

"You are quite an amazing artist Lily. Have you ever thought of show casing them?" She stared at him for a moment, he wished he knew what she was thinking, before shaking her head no and looking back towards her book. "It isn't really a possibility." Her voice was quite as she went about to making another sketch.

It became awkward between them, only the sound of James and Sirius guffawing filled the compartment. He desperately wished there was something he could do to get a smile out of her. She was always far too serious lately. "Remus?" He turned towards her soft voice, showing he was listening. She bit her lip nervously, before looking him in the eye. "May I draw you?"

* * *

James Potter knew he was hot headed, but in his mind, he had the right to be. He was good looking, certainly above average, was a genius when it came to school work, and was one of the youngest Quidditch Captain's Hogwarts has seen yet. He figured he had lots of reasons to be arrogant, but according to the girl sharing shy looks with his best mate sitting across from him would have said otherwise a few years ago.

James might be self centered, but he noticed the change in Evans long before anyone else had. It was two years ago, 4th year, when she came back from Christmas break with a large bruise on her eye and a bloody lip that she suddenly lost her stuck up, fiery personality. Where Evans would have argued, her face gone red and her eyes blaze making her look strangely like one of those greek goddesses, now she simply ignores people. The occasional chilling comment that quickly ends a conversation is normally what someone will receive when attempting to rile Lily Evans these days. It only got worse in 5th year after that day on the lake when Severus Snape snapped and called her a Mudblood.

That was the first time James had gotten her riled up since Christmas break, and it was also the last. He would never admit he missed her arguments. He found her quite...exciting when she was angry.

He was vaguely surprised when he heard her ask Remus if she could draw him. Not that Remus was ugly, but Evans wasn't the type to be forward. He saw his mate blush lightly in confusion, before nodding. "What would you like me to do?"

"I'm sure Evans would like you naked on a bed of roses Moony." Apparently James wasn't the only one listening in. He was expecting, like Sirius, for Evans to blush. Maybe even glare, but all she did was blink at Sirius, and turn back to Remus with one of her rare soft smiles. "Just go back to doing whatever you wish. I just want to draw your face anyways." Remus, flattered, just nodded and turned to talk to Sirius and James.

Sirius went on to talking about lewd things, most likely trying to get a rise out of Evans, but she seemed far to entranced with drawing Moony to pay much attention to anything else. It was almost comical how her nose scrunched lightly when she focused so intently.

Lily worked intently, putting Remus on paper with extreme care. She knew he was intimidated by his friends, but she really wished he could see how others saw him. Angelic. She didn't pay attention to how long it took, minutes or hours, she really didn't know. She vaguely heard what they were chatting about, but it was irrelevant at the moment.

She put the last touches, feeling a small smile come to her lips as she looked at the product. Massaging her hands, finding it hard to ignore they way the cramped. The compartment door opened, and Lily looked up, feeling a grin grace her lips.

James rarely saw Lily give more then a small smile, but when the compartment door opened and her best friend walked in, he saw a full out grin place itself on her lips.

Rosie Moretti was probably the most beautiful girl in the school. Being Italian, her skin was naturally dark, and her straight hair ended in a sharp angle right at her chin, looking like melted chocolate. Her slightly slanted eyes were a silver color that changed shades with her moods, and had been lined black with whatever makeup girls used. No one knew exactly where she got silver eyes, but seeing how exotic they looked, no one really cared. She was 5'8, a few inches taller then Evans, and was all curves and sexiness.

She may be Aphrodite on the outside, but Merlin knew she had a temper. Part of the reason people weren't constantly harassing Evans was because they were afraid of getting the bullocks beaten out of them by Moretti and her older twin brothers. No one messed with an angry Italian.

The only question that plagued the school was why someone so popular and amazing as Rosie hung around with Evans, who spent the majority of her time now, alone.

"Lily." Her accent seeped through her husky voice. "I am so glad to see you." Walking forward, she pulling Evans to her feet, looking intently over her as if searching for injuries. "We didn't harm her if thats what you're thinking Moretti." James drawled out, answering Rosie's glare with a lazy grin.

Her eyes were bright and ice cold as she smirked at James. "Oh I didn't think you and your friends were that much of idiots Potter." Turning back towards Evans, she gave her a fierce glare. "I thought you were harmed and didn't make it on the train." Evans gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry Rose, I figured you'd find me at the school. Didn't think it was a big deal."

Rose surprised everyone by cuffing her on the side of the head. "Of course I would worry! I didn't hear from you all summer and I didn't know if you were..." Pausing at Evans strangely pleading look, Rosie sighed. "It doesn't matter. Lets go before Tino and Lino stop the train and tear it apart looking for you."

Lily smiled. Marcellino and Celestino, Rosie's older twin brothers, were very protective of what they deemed 'theirs'. They were more commonly known as Tino and Lino, seeing as they hated their names, and threatened her with pink hair if she breathed a word. Rosie, her real name Rose-Angela, frequently picked on them, though Merlin knows she would kill the person who said her real name. Mrs. Moretti was into very...unique Italian names.

Grabbing her things, she ripped a page from her sketch book. She wrote something down at the bottom, before handing it to Remus. "Here you go Remus." Smiling, she followed Rosie. Grabbing her wrist, Remus stopped her. "I-I don't look like this Lily." He sputtered, red all the way to the roots of his hair. Lily studied him for a moment, before doing something uncharacteristic of her. She leaned down and brushed her lips over his cheek.

"If only you could see yourself through someone else's eyes." With that, she walked out with Rosie, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

**R&R: Let me know what you think. Still trying to decide if I like where it's going or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

Remus looked ready to self combust as he stared at the thick piece of paper. The silence echoed as Sirius and James stared in shock. "She kissed you." James whispered in surprise, and a strange envy. "Let me see the picture!" Sirius lunged across the seat, carefully grabbing the paper from Remus's numb hands. Sirius whistled. "Evan's ain't bad!" He handed the drawing to James, who simply stared in fascination.

She actually drew Remus perfectly. He wasn't smiling, wasn't laughing, just kind of staring with a sort of kindness that made him seem angelic. Remus wasn't a bad-looking bloke, but her picture seemed to capture something extra. He knew Evans, and figured she had an ulterior motive with this drawing. Glancing at Remus's ecstatic face, grinning over the drawing and her kiss, he wondered what ever made her so perceptive towards things.

* * *

"That was a nice thing to do Lily." Rosie said slyly, walking half way across the train towards the compartment she shared with her brothers and their friends. Lily shrugged. Knowing Remus, she figured he needed to see himself from someone else's eyes for a change, and not just his looks. Suddenly being pulled into the bathroom, Lily squeaked.

Rosie pulled out her wand, and gave Lily an expectant look. Lily sighed, her eyes flushing with shame, pulling her robes and cotton v-neck over her head. Hissing at the pain it caused, Lily tried not to pay attention to the fury radiating from Rosie. Muttering the spell, Rosie began healing the cuts and large bruise on Lily's collar-bone in silence. Once she finished, Lily turned around. This was the routine, they were both use to it.

Rosie tried to ignore the clogging of her throat as she stared at the gashes and scars on Lily's back. Whip marks. "This can't keep happening Lily." She whispered, healing what she could. There was maybe four jagged scars left, not as long as they were and barely visible, from being so old...

Hastily putting on her clothes, Lily grabbed her things and kept her head down. "It's fine Rosie." Rosie wanted to scream, argue, cry, and hug her friend. Wanted to keep her hidden were no one could find her, but knew that Lily would have none of it.

Storming towards her compartment, she threw it open and all but shoved Lily in there. She could do what she can to keep Lily safe without wounding her precious pride. Curse red heads and their pride.

"Lily!" Tino and Lino exclaimed loudly, grinning from ear to ear. Tino, having gotten to her first, swooped her up in a hug and kissed her loudly on the lips. Grinning down with molten brown eyes, Tino winked at her. "I've missed you my angel." Lily blushed and laughed, before being pulled to Lino, dipped, and kissed passionately. Letting her up, Lino brought her hand to his cheek and nuzzled it. "Been a long time since I've been able to kiss you Babe."

Lily has known Tino and Lino since she came to Hogwarts, having been best friends with Rosie since then, and it has always been this way. She had actually crushed on both, not at the same time of course. Tino first, his boisterous personality always sucked her in to his whirlpool of emotions. Lino second, the way he seemed to be a modern Romeo drew her in with a deeper kind of romance then with Tino. Of course this all ended 5th year. She had snogging sessions with them both, and decided they were all better off friends. Not that she didn't mind a kiss or two now and then.

They were identical twins, and the only difference were their eyes. While Tino had eyes so brown they were almost black, Lino had a more amber color, like whiskey. Other than that they were a good 6'6 with a Beaters build. Tall, with lots of muscle. Kind of like one of those guys from a muggle swimmers magazine.

Tino and Lino pulled her to be squashed between them, and went back to talking with their stumped friends as if nothing ever happened. Rosie rolled her eyes and huffed, sitting next to her boyfriend, Matthew Morrison who was the Ravenclaw Captain and Seeker. "I swear I hardly have her for half a second and they bloody well steal her away and shove their tongues down her throat." Matt laughed and gave her a good kiss of his own, putting a possessive arm around her shoulders.

Lily smiled and shook her head. She only ever felt at home when she was with her friends. "Hey Lily." David Richards smiled shyly, leaning over Tino to look at her. Lily gave a small smile back. "How was your summer David?" She asked politely. He went on to talk about his adventures around Paris. "Hook up with any fine French birds Dave?" Lino winked. David blushed, taking a glance at Lily before looking away. "I sort of had other things on my mind." He muttered, the redness reaching down his neck. Tino and Lino bust out laughing, poking fun at their friend.

David was a lanky, average looking guy with a timid personality. He was American, with light skin, short blond hair, and sparkling blue eyes. Over the years at Hogwarts, he began to get a slight accent, but couldn't seem to get rid of the American in him. Lily yawned and laid her head on Lino's shoulder. Lino placed his arm protectively around her shoulders, and Tino held her hand in his. They knew how hard being at home was for her, and she was grateful for their reassurance. As sleep clouded her mind, she felt safe for the first time in three months.

* * *

"Lily."

She groaned and pushed whatever was tickling her away, burrowing deeper into the warmth that surrounded her. Someone opened a window in her compartment.

"Liiiily."

She realized pretty quickly that she was no longer on the train, and the reason she felt chilled was because she seemed to be outside. And the way she bumped along was because she was also on a wagon.

"Lily wake up."

Peeking her eyes open, the first thing she saw was the wagon in front of her, and the people on it. She felt embarrassed when she locked gazes with James Potter, and was immensely relieved when he looked away. She began to sit up and froze with utter panic when she felt the very male arms that securely held her in place. It only took a second to realize she was on someone's lap.

Turning quickly, she tried to scramble off of said lap, before the arms tightened and lips came gently on hers. She relaxed. She knew that taste, that feel. "Lino." She sighed, flopping her head on his chest. His chest rumbled with the vibrations of his chuckle. "Sorry Babe, didn't think you'd flip out." She gave him a wry glance, looking around to see Rosie and Matthew sitting across from her, with David sitting next to them. Tino was sitting next to her and Lino, and she guessed it was him who so rudely woke her. The girl that he was flirting with in an attempt to ignore her glare was some 5th year she couldn't remember the name of.

"I was carrying you off the train, and there wasn't enough room for you to sit so I figured you'd be more comfortable on my lap." Lino said with a smile. She kissed his nose and turned around so her back was to his chest. "Psh. More comfortable my ass. Lino just wanted to feel you up." Tino snorted, getting a kick from Lino. She smiled. It was probably half true.

* * *

James Potter could honestly say he was surprised. When Evans woke up on Lino Moretti's lap, he figured she'd have a flip session. He also figured she'd faint once Lino kissed her, he figured wrong. She simply relaxed and gave a small smile, kissing his nose before moving around so her back was to the 7th year and wrapped his arms around her waist.

James looked over at Remus, who was watching Evans with a puzzled look on his face. James felt a distinct anger towards the red head. You couldn't go drawing portraits of a bloke, kiss his cheek, then fall into the lap of another. It just wasn't done, unless you were a tramp. "Don't worry about it Moony. It's just Evans."

Remus looked over and smiled, shaking his head. "Its not that. I was just concerned. She lost a lot of weight during the summer, she seems stiff, and she was so tired she didn't even wake up when Lino took her off the train." He paused, frowning again, watching Evans loll her head on Lino's shoulder. "I don't know. Something seems off."

James watched her, watched how careful Lino was with her, and wondered if Remus had a point. He figured something was wrong with Evans for a long time, but he never noticed the loss of weight. Now that he mentioned it, she did seem a little thin.

"Oh come off it Prongs. We're back at Hogwarts, I don't want to spend my first night back here thinking about stuffy lil' Evans."

James agreed. Its not like it was any of his business anyways.

* * *

Rosie has known Lily Evans since they were 1st years and Potter and Black were tugging on Lily's braids in Potions. Rosie grew up with Potter, and took it upon herself to keep Lily safe from his childish antics, and definitely harmful flirting. Of course, its not like Lily noticed the way males looked at her. They were 16 now, and she had never seen Lily eat so much so fast.

It was sickening in more ways then one.

"Lily, please slow down. You're going to make yourself sick." Lily looked up at her, blinking her large emerald eyes. It was heartbreakingly cute when you added the chocolate pudding glob on her nose. Grabbing a napkin Rosie wiped it off with a soft smile. "I didn't think I had to teach you table manners as well."

"Don't call her off now Rosie, we've already lost our appetite." Marvella Christens sneered from a few people down. "I've seen ghouls with better eating habits." Lily blushed and sat straighter in her seat, swallowing her food and setting the rest on a plate. Rosie turned towards Marvella, her grey eyes ice.

"Now now Marvella, it's not nice to talk about your father that way." Rosie's voice was soft, as was her smile, though it would never be mistaken for kindness. Marvella's face turned red as a few people chuckled. Looking back at Lily, who was head her hand down and looked ready to cry.

"Don't worry about her Lily. You need to eat, gain a pound or two." Rosie whispered. Normally she would be just as disgusted as the next to see Lily eat like Sirius Black, but Rosie figured that this was the first good meal she's had all summer and the disgust turned to the need to force feed the girl till she was blown up like a balloon.

Wiping her mouth with a napkin, taking a swig of pumpkin juice, Lily shrugged and gave a small smile. "She's right though. I think I'm just going to head up the dorm and sleep. See you there, yeah?" Getting up, Lily gave Tino and Lino each a kiss on the cheek, before turning to walk out. She could not believe she lost control like that. Stupid, stupid girl. She thought grimly. She was just so _hungy_.

"Hey Lily! Wait!"

Pausing, she half turned. David was coming towards her, nervous smile on his lips. "David?" The boy nervously ran a hand through his hair, his cheeks flushed red. "I was just thinking that I'd go up early too, and figured we could walk together?"

Lily was about to open her mouth to refuse, when an annoying voice cut her off. "I know where a good broom closet is, skip all the small talk." Black said, a perverted grin on his face. Lily turned to him, lifted a brow, before she caught Potters matching grin. Seeing the challenge, she turned to David and changed her mind.

"I would love for you to accompany me. The walk through the halls is always lonely, and you can tell me more about Paris." With a small smile she hoped didn't seem to fake, she turned around and began walking out of the hall. The wide grin on Davids face was just as rewarding as the shock on all the faces of the Marauders.

* * *

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

James watched Evans with mild curiosity as the year went on. She started dating David Richards after walking to the dorms with him, and after that she started smiling more. Laughing a little, not flinching as much when someone brushed by her or touched her on accident. By the time they were ready to leave for Christmas break, she actually managed to sit at breakfast and have a decent conversation with someone. By the time they got back, however, no one had seen her or Rosie all day.

David was walking through the Gryffindor common room, frowning, when he stopped at the couches and looked at James. "Have any of you seen Lily?" The four of them blinked at him for a moment, and he blinked back. Looking back at his book, James shrugged. "I saw Rosie yank her into the second floor's lavatory."

David frowned more. "No one goes in that bathroom." James gave him a stare that clearly said 'Are you calling me a liar?' "So?" James stated. David rolled his eyes and left to search for her. He saw the happy couple holding hands on the way to the feast, David looking at Evans worryingly, while she looked at the floor.

Her face was pale, she had lost weight, and her eye's were nervously glancing at every tiny movement someone made. He noticed the Moretti's watched her like hawks, and the twins found an excuse to get her to sit between them instead of her charming boyfriend. Then Sirius made some crack and James forgot all about her.

* * *

It was a few months later, he was coming back from a particularly bad night with Remus's fury little problem, and James was limping into the common room. His leg was badly gashed, and he was attempting not to drip blood on the floor. He was walking past the couch when a lump and bright red hair caught his eye. Limping towards the couch, he looked down over the back and saw Evans sleeping.

Her head was turned, facing him, making a shadow from the fire-place cover half her face in darkness. Her hair was flipped haphazardly across the arm of the chair, looking like fire itself as the lights danced upon it. She had a hand on her stomach holding a book, which was barely covered by the uniformed button down they all had to wear. It was un-tucked from her skirt and bunched around her waist, a few buttons undone at the top gave James a pretty good view of what Evans was hiding under all those clothes.

Her skirt which was normally an inch or two above the knee, but had been getting shorter the more she saw of David Richards, was bunched up as well. Showing off her surprisingly fabulous legs, long and creamy, seemed to be a crime at this time of night. No one was here to see them. But him.

That brought a strange reaction as he looked back towards her face, where her other hand was curled around her cheek. Her face was scrunched, and her pouty lips turned in a frown. Her breathing was shallow and slightly erratic, and if he knew anything from sleeping in a dorm with Remus and Sirius, she was having a nightmare. Reaching down to brush a hand across her ridiculously soft cheek, James snatched his hand back as she suddenly thrashed, sitting up with a start.

If asked later, he wouldn't be able to tell what came over him, he just got the sudden need to have her pressed against him. Between curiosity and desire, he let reason fly and dipped his hand to bring her head up to his. With an iron grip on her neck keeping her struggles down to a minimum, he waited a moment as she focused on her surroundings. Her vibrant green eyes were hazy with sleep, and he saw little recognition, so he paused and made sure she knew who it was before he dipped down and kissed her.

He tested the waters, not as surprised as he thought he would be at her softness and addicting taste, before fisting his hand in her hair and turning curiosity into raw desire. He demanded, and she gave. He possessed, and she relented. Reaching her hands up, she whimpered and grabbed his arms like a life line. He bit her lip and used her shock to move his tongue in her mouth. He was rough and possessive, he made sure to taste every crevice, leaving nothing unmarked. He pulled away, took in her pouty red lips, her flushed cheeks, before he changed the angle and dove again.

She moaned and fisted her hands in his shirt as he slid his tongue over hers, inviting her to play. He slowed down, turning the beat into something softer, taking the time to savor. She sighed and melted as he used slow, deep strokes, and massaged the back of her neck. When he had as much as he could take, and the need for air was too pressing, he let her up.

He had fully ravished her, and yet his body still demanded more, not having its fill. Looking at her, tousled by him, he burned the picture in his memory as her eyes turned confused.

She must have decided it wasn't pressing because she laid back down and all but purred. He turned to limp away, and froze when he heard her sigh something.

His name would never sound the same to him again.

* * *

It had to be a month or two since James kissed Evans, and as the days went by he found himself paying more and more attention to her then he ever had before. Even during 1st and 2nd year when he was sure he was going to marry her. He didn't like her anymore, he just found her oddly intriguing. The way her cheeks flushed when she looked at him made him remember her intoxicating taste.

So one can imagine his irritation when Richards showed up late for Quidditch practice with rumbled clothing and a dopey grin on his face. His hazy eyes and flushed complexion screamed sex. He wanted to say he was angry because he made strict instructions for everyone to be on the field for practice on time, not because Richards had sex with Evans.

Lance Gray, his Keeper, wolf whistled. "Had fun with Evans mate?" David blushed, rubbing his neck with his hand. Taking a nervous glance at Tino and Lino, who stood pretending they couldn't hear, he looked over at James. James stood, arms crossed over his muscular chest, a look that clearly said he wasn't impressed. "Sorry Captain, it won't happen again."

Lance and his friend, Robby Turnpike the Seeker , started laughing. "Whatever man. I'm sure Evans is a real fire in bed. Being a red-head." Lance winked, turning Davids face red with anger this time. "Red head or not, it's always the quite ones. I've known a few book worms who can swallow like a pro. Maybe when you're done with her, you can pass her around." Robby knocked shoulders with David, who was desperately trying not to hit him.

James mildly wondered if it would draw too many questions if he kicked someone off the team for talking smack about Evans.

He didn't have to think long because a Bludger hit both Gray and Turnpike, knocking them straight on their asses. He looked over, and saw Tino grinning, swinging his bat, and Lino standing holding his with both hands behind his head. He should scold them, he knew that, but couldn't bring himself to. "Hey someone get their sorry asses awake or off my field so we can start."

* * *

After their big win against Slytherin for the Quidditch cup, the Gryffindor's were in the common room, where the Marauders were throwing a huge party. James watched with a smug smile as Sirius handed out the alcohol and cranked up the party. Emmaline Carson was sitting on his lap, whispering things that, added with the firewhiskey, made James' blood boil. He turned to suggest they go somewhere more private, when he saw Evans and Richards over her shoulder.

Evans was sitting on his lap, having obviously had a few swigs too many of firewhiskey herself, snogging him senseless and currently trying to remove his shirt. Richards was in no better shape, running his hands up and down her torso, feeling what James imagined was very soft skin, before settling on her ass and pressing her down onto him.

Normally, James would ignore it. Except now, he had a good buzz on and couldn't exactly think rationally enough to realize he had no business with Richards all but screwing Miss Goody-Two-Shoes in front of everyone who was sure to gossip tomorrow. Dropping Emmaline on the floor, he staggered over, and grabbed Evans off Richards, who gave a slurred 'hey' before falling asleep on Marvella's lap.

"Hey!" Evans exclaimed, pouting in a way so un-Evans like. Her face was flushed, her lips swollen and wet, and her outstanding green eyes hazy. "I was in the middle of something very important." She slurred, giving him a cheeky smile. James grinned, no longer able to control himself, grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her.

She tasted like Richards, and that just drove him to shove her against the wall and ravish her so she would only taste of him, only think of him. He knew he was taking advantage, but when she moaned and gripped his hair he couldn't find it in him too care much. Without asking, he shoved his tongue in her mouth, using his hands to feel and press into her yielding curves. When he grabbed her hips and forced them against his, grinding into her and showing exactly what he wanted, she ran her hands down his arms, back up and down his back to rest right above his ass, bringing him closer. His lips ran down her neck, biting harshly where her neck met her shoulder, causing her to sigh. "James." She moaned.

It was like being doused with cold water. He pushed her away, running a hand through his hair, watching her slump against the wall and fell asleep. Her hair was tousled, her shirt half undone, and a mark on her neck that made him feel triumphant and guilty all at once. He was glad she, and everyone else, was drunk. Or else someone might have said something as he grabbed the nearest girl and dragged her to his bed.

It was the first time he fucked another girl while thinking of Evans.

* * *

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

The weeks went by and summer came, everyone saying teary goodbyes to their friends, and excited hello's to their families. He watched as Evans and Richards stood alone, kissing and smiling as if they would never see each other again, and felt a familiar stab of anger and-Merlin forbid-jealousy. Evans never mentioned that night, either of them, so he figured she didn't remember. Which was a good thing, because it was enough that Sirius remembered.

"Man, that was the hottest thing I had ever seen! I was almost turned on just watching." James rolled his eyes. Sirius could be such a dog sometimes. The pun brought a smile to his lips.

"So Prongs, what are our plans for the summer?" Sirius grinned. Remus and Peter had already left, but since Sirius lived with the Potters, and they were not here yet, James and Sirius remained. Looking away from Evans and at his friend, he smirked. "Oh, the usual."

Even Richards and Evans quit their lovey-dovey snogging to turn to Sirius' overly loud exclamation as he jumped on his friend, tackling them both to the ground.

* * *

Lily hid in her room, looking out the window at the rain. Even with the rain, it was still at least 65 degrees outside. Sighing, she opened the window and let the sound of the rain lull her to a comfortable state semi-consciousness on her hard bed. Her cat, Uranus, curled next to her, purring. She stroked him, ignoring the crashing and yelling downstairs.

She could hardly wait for a week until she went back home.

Frowning, she tried not to think about it being her last year at Hogwarts. She didn't know what she would do after, but she had a whole year to plan.

Uranus stiffened, and made a low growling noise in the back of his throat. Sitting up, she looked towards the window and saw Headmaster Dumbledore's barn owl sitting there with a letter in his beak. Calming Uranus, she walked over and took the letter, giving the owl a piece of her sandwich. Opening it up, she read the contents, before smiling.

'Dear Miss Evans,

I am proud to inform you that you have been chosen as this years Head Girl. You, along with the Head Boy Mr. Potter, will be sharing the Head's dorms upon returning to Hogwarts. I hope you will accept this honor, and I am looking forward to seeing you in a weeks time.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

P.S You have a meeting to conduct on the Hogwarts Express in the Prefects carriage at noon. '

She was shocked the Potter made Head Boy, but nothing could take away from the joy of becoming Head Girl. She dreamed of it since she was a 1st year, and now it was her turn. Letting out a joyous laugh, she flopped down on her bed. She couldn't wait to tell Rosie.

She froze when someone pounded on her door. Of course that was a lie. There was something that could always take away her joy.

* * *

One could say James was surprised he made Head Boy, but he figured that was putting it mildly. He was down right flabbergasted. He, however, wasn't shocked and was admittedly happy that Evans made Head Girl. Everyone knew she wanted the station since she came to Hogwarts, and he was happy for her. It also meant he got to spend more time with her, satisfying his curiosity, so he could move on with his life.

He waited in the Prefects carriage, munching on the snacks offered, and waited for Evans. It was a quarter to noon when she came bursting in, head down. She froze in the doorway, stared at him for a moment.

He noticed subtle changes in her. She had lost a bunch of weight, but seemed to fill out more. Curves, not fat. Her skin was tanner, and one couldn't even see the freckles that use to cover her face and arms. Her eyes seemed greener, and more tilted at the corners. Made her look a bit like a gypsy, or maybe a faerie. Her hair was a more auburn red, and the curls were glossy and sleek now. Not as much tight curls, as long, large ones. Her lips seemed fuller, and a lot more pink than before. All in all she was...well, a woman.

Lily studied Potter as he studied her. He was bulkier now, fuller, and his tan was almost carmel. A rather dashing contrast to his shaggy dark hair and hazel eyes, which seemed brighter than normal. "Potter." Normally the name came out as an insult, but today it was said with more weariness than anything else. He looked up, trapping her.

Her voice was different as well. Huskier, yet soothing. The kind of voice a sick child would like to hear. "Evans." Lily couldn't deny the shiver her body felt at his husky, simply male, voice caused in her. Before their conversation could continue, the doors opened and the Prefects stumbled in.

Remus sat beside James, while Marvella all but fell into his lap. "James." She crooned. "You never wrote back to me." Her mouth turned into a pout, dragging a smirk out of James. "Sorry Ella, had a pretty busy summer."

Lily all but gagged. She started getting her things in order, and a hand came on her shoulder. Ice cold panic flitted through her, and she slowly reached for her wand in her pocket before remembering where she was. Closing herself off, Looking up, she stared at into the deep eyes of Nicholas Johnson, 7th year Hufflepuff. He was handsome, in the pretty boy kind of way. Smart, but not overly so. Not really athletic either, and according to Rosie, quite the womanizer. She also heard he was bad in bed...

A smile came to her lips. "Nicholas." It was more of a question then a greeting. He smiled, tilting his head making her think of her neighbors golden retriever. She briefly wondered if she scratched behind his ear if his leg would start shaking. "Lily. I'm glad to see you're this years Head Girl. You've certainly earned it." He brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles. "And might I say you have grown quite lovely. It will certainly be a pleasure working so closely with you this year."

Most girls would have blushed and swooned, and Lily supposed that had he come a year ago, she would have. Seeing as the him touching her brought back distinct memories and completely repulsed her, it wasn't too hard to rebuff. Pulling her hand away, she gave a polite smile. "It will be an interesting year Johnson, thank you for the compliment. If you would take a seat so we can get started, I would be much obliged."

James knew Johnson had a tendency to be a fast mover, but he figured the rat had out done himself this time. Considering a year ago Johnson had been talking about how ugly Evans was, how frigid, James thought his little game was a bit rich. He hoped Evans was smarter than that.

"It will be an interesting year Johnson, thank you for the compliment. If you would take a seat so we can get started, I would be much obliged." He and Remus snorted at the look on Johnson's face. The poor git probably hadn't been turned down before.

"Okay everyone." Lily called, a smile on her face. He wondered if she knew how obviously forced and fake it looked. "If we can get started, everyone take their seats. There are snacks and refreshments, take as much as you want. Now."

James watched, occasionally adding in his two cents, as Evans took control. Her voice was cool and crisp, she made eye contact and kept everyone's attention, even answering some of the stupidest questions with ease. "She's changed." Remus whispered in his ear. James cocked his head and considered.

* * *

After finishing up the meeting, Lily began pulling her things together as everyone but Remus and Potter left. She knew Black and Peter would be in here soon, and figured she'd scram and give them their privacy and find Rosie. "Very impressive meeting Evans." Potter drawled out. Turning around, she gave a tight smile. "I figured you would be busy with Quidditch preparations and thought I would just do as much as I could for you." Slinging her bag over her shoulder, Lily went to leave, but was quickly cut off when Black and Peter came rushing through, Rosie at their heel.

Black stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Lily with something mixed between awe and horror. "Evans you're...hot." Lily rolled her eyes. Rosie impatiently shoved past Black. "Keep your eyeballs in your head Black." Giving a relieved smile, she hugged her friend tightly. "It's good to see you Rose." Rosie hugged Lily tightly, feeling guilty at her friends light hiss of pain. Putting Lily at arm's length, she looked her up and down. "You still lost some weight."

Lily self-consciously twirled a piece of her red hair around her finger, biting her lip. Rosie softened and smiled, touching her cheek. "You look good, Honey." Smiling, Lily moved to grab her stuff.

"Stay."

Lily swiveled to look at Potter in shock. His eyes were the usual intensity when he stared at her, she never knew what emotions swirled in them, but she could tell he was completely serious. "We don't want to intrude." She looked nervously from Black, who was staring at her as if he had seen a ghost, to the rest of the Marauders to finally rest her eyes on a curious Rosie. The girl shrugged. "Seems like something interesting to do."

Lily looked over at James and smiled. "We'll stay. Thank you." He nodded, and went back to talking to Remus. Rosie grabbed her hand, and dragged her out of the compartment. "We'll be back boys." She said abruptly, ignoring Lily's squeak.

Pushing her into the bathroom, she began pushing her clothes out-of-the-way. "If this is your idea of seducing, I'm not feeling it." Lily commented dryly. Rosie glared, and Lily sighed. Taking her surprisingly skin-tight t-shirt off, she stood in her lacy white bra and waited while Rosie healed her. It stung, being healed. Like an irritating itch one couldn't get rid of. She'd felt worse, but that didn't mean she liked the pain.

"Anywhere else." Rosie asked quietly. Lily shook her head and bit her lip at the guilt of her lie, but she didn't need to worry her friend more than necessary. With a sigh, Rosie left. Alone, she felt the tears sting her eyes as she put her clothes back on. Looking in the mirror, she let herself cry a little. Rose wasn't the only one disgusted with Lily.

* * *

After taking care of the 1st years, Lily and James followed Dumbledore through the halls of an empty feeling Hogwarts. "We remodeled the rooms this year specifically for you two. I do hope you enjoy them." Heading to the picture of the prince and princess dancing, Dumbledore smiled. "Cream puff." The portrait swung open, and Lily actually choked.

There was a lavish common room. One full couch and two love seats, a very large fire-place with a portrait of Godric Gryffindor hanging above it. About four book cases with enough books to satisfy Lily for the next month, and a nice desk by the window overlooking the lake. The whole room was decorated in red and gold, tribute to the Head's houses.

A staircase went up to a balcony that overlooked the common room, lead to three doors. She figured two of them were their rooms which meant the third...

"Professor Dumbledore." She said blankly, interrupting his conversation with Potter. He hummed in her direction. "Please tell me we don't have to share a bathroom."

* * *

**R&R. Thanks for any reviews! It really does help a lot. It is a little weird but bear with me, if it goes the way I plan it should turn out good and make sense :)-CeCe**


	5. Chapter 5

The look of horror on her face both insulted and amused James. It couldn't possibly be that bad, sharing a bathroom and a dorm with him. Dumbledore gave a chuckle. "I'm afraid you already know the answer my dear. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am rather exhausted and I must retire to my quarters. I shall see you tomorrow. Sleep well."

Lily stared at the bathroom door, and James stared at Lily as Dumbledore left, the door swinging closed behind him. It was an awkward silence until James sighed and began walking upstairs. "I'm just going to use the bathroom, then its all yours. See you later Evans."

She watched as James used the spell Dumbledore gave them to open the doors to their rooms, and gave a weary sigh as the door gently closed behind him. She had her work cut out for her it seemed. She walked up into her room, muttered the spell without her wand, and walked in.

She stood, blank faced, at what was now, hers. She has never owned many things, her cat, her clothes. A few books, a photo book. Precious few belongings that were left after...well.

Her room was deep red and gold, all the furniture cherry wood. She had a king sized canopy bed, with two night stands on either side. A simple red down comforter on it, with about 20 pillows. A large window seat with throw pillows and a blanket, and a desk next to a bookcase. She stared at the door leading to the bathroom with contempt. She could hear the water running, but ignored it.

The last thing she needed was to think about Potter in a shower with water running down his constantly heated skin. She blushed as she remembered exactly how his heated skin felt on hers. She tried not to think about that night too often. She was drunk, he was drunk, hell everyone in that room was. There was no point to drag up a heated memory.

Hearing a purr, she looked down as Uranus and smiled. Bending down to pet him, she walked over to her chest and picked up a satin nightie and put it on. She had a long two and a half month's, and really wanted to sleep in a nice bed. She had maybe ten hours of sleep before she had breakfast, and she was going to take it.

Crawling into the bed, she pulled the thick, wonderful down blankets and satin sheets, back and snuggled in. She sighed, and felt tears sting her eyes. It was so good to be home. The thought didn't stop the tears that made their way down her cheeks.

* * *

James Potter loved mornings. Sirius thought it was crazy, but he really did. He loved the sun, the birds, the chilly morning air. Every morning he got up before dawn and took his broom out to the Quidditch field and just flew. He practiced shots, did some tricks on his broom, then did laps around the Quidditch field. He needed to keep in shape, Quidditch was important to him.

Walking up to the Head Dorms, he shook the sweaty hair out of his eyes. The castle was always perfect first thing in the morning. Quiet, and calm. He made it to the portrait, and noticed the flaming red hair of the princess. If you looked close enough...no. He gave the password and walked in as quietly as possible. It was still two hours till breakfast and from the tossing and turning he heard last night, he doubted Evans wanted to be up now.

He went straight into the bathroom and turned on the water as hot as it would go. He stripped down and stepped under the spray. He sighed as the water cascaded down his back, leaning against the wall. The dirt and grim ran down his body and into the drain until the water ran clear. He sighed and grabbed his shampoo. He washed his hair then his body. Pausing, he grabbed the pink bottle of girly shampoo.

Opening it, he sniffed, and smiled. He had a deep fascination with the way girls smelled. He never stayed with a woman after sex, but he always made sure to take note of how she smelled. They were always sweet and warm and he could never get enough of it. Taking another deep inhale of Evans shampoo, he figured it was no wonder that she always smelled like heaven.

He shook his head and put the bottle away. He didn't need to think about that. Shutting off the water, he got out and reached for his towel just as a sleepy Evans walked into the bathroom. He froze as she did, and watched as her eyes moved up and down his body, before turning a deep shade of red.

"I-I'm sorry!" She squeaked, closing her eye's. "I forgot to knock-terribly sorry-I'll just, uh, just"

"Go so I can get dressed?" He offered with a smile. She nodded and all but ran out the door. James grabbed his towel and started drying off. He grinned.

Evans was quite adorable flustered.

* * *

Lily cursed herself as she rushed to Potions. She didn't make it to breakfast and she was now a few minutes late to her first class of the school year. Shining example she made. She blamed Potter. If he had locked the door, she wouldn't have seen him dripping wet and nude in the bathroom. If she hadn't seen him naked, she wouldn't be embarrassed, and if she wasn't embarrassed, she wouldn't have buried herself in her blankets and fallen asleep for another two hours.

If she hadn't fallen asleep, she wouldn't have had to rush to get showered and dressed and run down the halls to class. So, it was all Potter's body's fault. She was a girl with hormones, an artist, there was nothing wrong with admiring a wonderful, so very male, body. Even if that body belonged to James Potter, who would never look twice at her.

Stopping in front of the doors, she took a deep breath and straightened out her clothes and patted down her hair. She mentally prepared herself, and opened the door and tried to sneak in.

"Miss Evans."

She wanted to cry as everyone looked towards her and snickered. She smiled sheepishly at Professor Slughorn, who smiled back with a faint blush to his cheeks. "I'm terribly sorry I'm late Professor, I slept in. It won't happen again." Slughorn hummed and nodded. "Of course Miss Evans. It happens to the best of us. Take a seat next to Morelli, please."

"Thank you Professor." Giving a dazzling smile, and walked down, ignoring Potter, and sat next to Rosie. She put her things on her desk neatly, before flipping her hair over her shoulder and began listening to Professor Slughorn.

She was taking notes when Rosie's handwriting suddenly appeared on her paper.

_'Why were you late?'_

Remembering James naked and wet. Lily, with practiced ease, kept her blush down. Writing an excuse, she went back to listening to Slughorn. When more writing appeared on her note, Lily rolled her eyes.

_'Way to dazzle him Lily. Didn't think you had it in you.'_

Lily could hear her stomach growling all through class, and could also hear the snickers of her classmates. This is probably the worst first day she had ever had. As soon as Slughorn dismissed them, Lily grabbed her things and raced out the door with Rosie at her heels.

"Lily, you can't really expect me to believe you were late because of your alarm clock. I know you better than that." Rosie huffed, hands on her hips. Lily sighed and looked to the ceiling for salvation. Not finding any, she grabbed Rosie and took her to the nearest bathroom. Making sure no one was there, she turned to her friend, face bright red.

"I went to use the bathroom and brush my teeth and I ran into Potter." Fumbling with her robe, Lily evaded Rosie's gaze. After a moment, when Lily didn't give further explanation, she probed. "And?" Whining, she leaned her hip against the sink. "He was naked." She mumbled.

The silence made Lily shuffle her feet. She looked up at Rosie from under her eyelashes. The other girl was staring blankly at her, blinking a few times. "He was naked?" Rosie questioned. Lily felt the blush move down her neck and nodded. Without warning Rosie bursts into laughter.

Lily pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, making her friend laugh harder. Giving her friend an enthusiastic smack on the lips, Rosie grinned at her. "How hot is he under all those clothes?"

Horrified, Lily started at her friend in utter shock. "Rose-Angela!" Not even pausing at the use of her full name, Rosie kept on laughing. "You're just too cute Lily-cub." Brushing her red hair away from her face affectionately, Rosie gave her a light kiss on Lily's cheek.

"You know, you are probably the luckiest girl in Hogwarts." At her friends puzzled look, Rosie snorted as she held the door open and followed the red-head into the corridor. "Many girls would die to be so close to James Potter, and you get to see him butt naked and glistening wet before you even fully wake up." Rosie's eye's twinkled.

"Rose-Angela!"

Laughter rang through the halls.

* * *

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It had been two weeks since he started the semester at Hogwarts, and he already had conflicts in his schedule. He had Quidditch practices, Prefect meetings, classes, homework, meetings with Evans. Between all that he hardly ever had time for dates or to hang out with his friends.

And for the icing on the cake, he told Dumbledore he could tutor a group of 1st years in Charms, but he simply didn't have the time. So, plan B. Evans.

Standing at her door, he shuffled his feet and rubbed the back of his neck. He shouldn't be so nervous, but if she said no...well he'd be screwed. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. Not getting an answer, he knocked again. Hearing soft singing, he knocked a little harder. "Hey Evans, open up I need to ask you something." When once again she didn't answer, he pulled out his wand and opened the door.

Peaking into the room, he searched for her, and found her as the bathroom door open. His jaw almost dropped as Evans screamed, completely and utterly naked. Her creamy skin had a light glow from the heat, and was glistening wet. She was perfectly toned and formed, and Merlin to get his hands on the soft creamy flesh of her breasts.

"Potter!" She shrieked. Grabbing the robe that was strewn on the floor, she covered herself as James came to his senses, quickly turning his back so she could regain her modesty. "Uh, sorry Evans. I knocked a few times, even called for you, but you didn't answer so I um.."

"Just thought you'd invite yourself in, eh?" Evans said with sarcasm dripping from every word. Blushing from head to toe, she went to her closet to pick out some underwear and pajamas. "Hope you enjoyed the view." She grumbled, walking towards her dressing table, grabbing the brush to run through her hair.

James watched her awkwardly. "Actually, I'm here to ask for a favor." This made her pause momentarily, before continuing brushing out her long, wet hair. "Oh?" She said, making no other comment. James took this as a go ahead.

"Dumbledore asked me if I wanted to tutor some 1st years in Charms, to which I agreed to, but it conflicts with Quidditch practice so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind doing it for me?" James hoped that she didn't hate him enough to say no.

Instead of the reaction he expected, she grinned. "1st years? Of course I'd love to." He paused, searching her face. There was nothing but genuine excitement on her face. "Really?" He questioned stupidly. She turned around and gave another beaming smile. "Of course. I love children, and Charms is always fun."

He nodded, staring at her. He could never figure her out. "Okay, well, it's every Sunday in the evening at six." Turning around to leave, he paused at the door and grinned at her over his shoulder. "I guess we're even now." At her confused look, he shrugged. "You saw me naked, I've seen you naked." He ducked the brush she threw at him.

"I really did like the view." He smirked at her, closing the door.

"Potter!"

* * *

**R&R I promise this will all make sense later! You will find out what is going on :)**


End file.
